Rouge the Bat
Rouge the Bat is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-off comic series published byArchie Comics. She is a Mobian bat who is both a part-timegovernment agent and occasional jewel thief. She occasionally works as a spy directly under the President and is often involved in events concerning G.U.N.. She also tends to get involved in illegal activities, as she has an affinity for adventure and gems. Rouge later joined Team Dark and began working directly under G.U.N. along with Shadow the Hedgehog and E-123 Omega. Appearance Rouge is a white bat with teal eyes. Her muzzle and torso are somewhat tan, though often colored as light as Sonic's peach arms and front. Her dark wings are often colored black or purple. Her short white hair flares out at the back and she typically wears blue eyeshadow, as well as lipstick on occasion. Her typical attire consists of dark skintight pants, a pink, heart-shaped chestplate-like top with white trim, and tall white gloves and boots with pink cuffs. The boots are high heeled and feature hearts on the toes. Personality Rouge is a strong-minded young woman, a fearless, ambitious, independent, flirtatious, greedy, ruthless, calculating narcissist who most people see as only caring for herself and her gems. Despite this, she can be helpful and affectionate in her own way, usually towards a select few. She is not above using seduction and manipulation to get what she wants, and is willing to be dishonest and even treacherous should the situation require it with little if any qualms. She is fully aware of her image and will often appear to be sweet when at her most cruel. However, she has, on occasion, shown that she can be heroic and a touch ethical, even if it meant sacrificing something she really wanted to get her hands on. While she covers it up with a sassy, sarcastic demeanor, Rouge does possess a caring side beyond her thieving, double-dealing ways. While underhanded, she is also usually capable of recognizing true evil when she sees it. Of course, her care is usually reserved for those close to her. Powers and abilities Being a bat, Rouge is able to fly and glide. She is a skilled fighter who specializes in kicks. Working as both a spy and a thief, she is also been shown to have a knack for espionage, manipulation, sneaking and computer hacking. She's also shown being competent in operating a variety of vehicles such as space shuttles. Relationships Romance Knuckles the Echidna Since their first encounter, Rouge has kept up a love/hate relationship with Knuckles the Echidna, revolving around their rivalry as treasure hunters and over possession of the Master Emerald. While she has primarily expressed interest in the jewel, she does possess some real feelings for Knuckles, questioning whether a life of duty and isolation is truly what he wants and respecting his claims on the Master Emerald. Despite this, she also enjoyed teasing him, jokingly threatening to steal the Emerald and questioning whether or not he was involved with Relic. Interestingly, she apparently did not regard Relic as a threat to her relationship with Knuckles. Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge has demonstrated a strong connection with Shadow the Hedgehog, transcending their status as teammates; she is deeply concerned for his welfare. During the erased events of the timeline where they engagedMephiles, she swore to always stand by him. This does not mean that she does not at times find him infuriating, though she is not above making jabs at him. Despite this, she does care deeply about him, and seeks to help him in whatever circumstances. Friends/allies * G.U.N. (employer) ** Commander Abraham Tower ** Dr. Julian Snively ** Team Dark *** Shadow the Hedgehog *** E-123 Omega * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Knuckles the Echidna * Team Rose ** Amy Rose ** Big the Cat ** Cream the Rabbit * Chaotix Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Metal Sonic * Black Arms ** Eclipse the Darkling ** Dark Arms Trivia * Unlike in other media, Rouge has been drawn with her eyes completely open in many issues of the comic series. Category:Characters